Handle-operated slot machines currently exist in the electro-mechanical mode and in the electronic mode. These types of slot machines are activated by the insertion of coins into the machine and the displacement of the handle mechanism which in turn activates the reel mechanism setting the various reels in rotation and thus commencing the game of chance. The handle mechanism of the slot machine is located on the side of the machine and on the interior of the machine immediately proximate to the handle there exists the handle mechanism assembly. This assembly comprises a series of compression springs and cam actuated rotors which transmit the action of the shift handle to the reels within the machine such that when the handle is displaced downwardly, the handle mechanism on the interior of the machine is activated causing compression in the spring mechanism. The release of the handle causes the compression in the handle and spring mechanism to be released and the energy transferred through a cam to the reel mechanism on the machine. This energy transferred to the reels causes them to rotate thus commencing the game of chance as viewed through the windows on the front of the machine which permit visual access to the pictures on the various reels. The internal handle mechanism is secured to the side of the machine and the reel mechanism is a self-contained unit which sits on a shelf which is suspended between the side of the slot machine opposite the handle mechanism and the interior bearing plate of the handle mechanism. The reel assembly is in alignment with the cam extending outwardly from the handle mechanism and engaging the half gear assembly which in effect activates the rotation of the reels.
The reel assembly itself can weigh from twenty-five to fifty-five pounds. This bearing weight is supported by the aforementioned shelf which spans the distance from the wall opposite the handle mechanism to the interior bearing plate of the handle mechanism. This shelf is secured by threaded fasteners to the wall of the slot machine and to the bearing plate. In addition to the bearing load of the reel mechanism which must be supported by this shelf, the activation of the handle, the compression of the springs in the handle mechanism and the release of same develops a certain amount of torque which is transmitted through the cam shaft, to the half gears and thus to the reels. A portion of this torque is transmitted to the horizontal shelf supporting the reel assembly immediately proximate to the interior bearing plate of the handle mechanism and in combination with the bearing load of the reel mechanism causes the stripping away of the threaded fasteners which secure the shelf to the handle mechanism.
Since the alignment between the handle mechanism, the cam, the half gears and the reel mechanism is critical to the operation of the machine, the stripping away of the threaded fasteners causes the reel mechanism to shift slightly in its alignment with the cam. A shift in alignment of as little as one sixty-fourth of an inch can cause problems. In electromechanical machines, it can reduce the number of handle pulls per hour. It may also result in slower reel spin and a harder handle pull. Additionally, excessive wear on the handle mechanism assembly internal parts and the reels themselves may occur as a result of this misalignment. In electronic games, this misalignment can cause the game to immediately shut down. It is therefore necessary to increase the stability of the shelf plate which secures and supports the reel mechanism such that a higher efficiency of operation can be obtained in the slot machine with less down time, a limit on the wear on the internal parts of the handle mechanism and the reel assembly, and to further convenience the patrons and to permit the slot machine to operate in a higher state of efficiency.